Seras tu là?
by lasurvolte
Summary: Sakura aime Ino, mais Ino a peur qu’elle se lasse… songfic inosaku


**Titre :** Seras-tu là?

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Je laisse Ino à Kishimoto-sensei mais il m'est très difficile de devoir admettre que Sakura lui appartient aussi… La chanson c'est seras-tu là de Michel Berger

**Résumé :** Sakura aime Ino, mais Ino a peur qu'elle se lasse…

**Genre :** songfic

**Couple :** Non… Ce n'est pas du sasunaru (je vais encore étonner tout le monde là), c'est donc du Inosaku.

**Note :** la chanson est en italique, désolé pour les fautes… mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse…

**Note 2 :** cette chanson est un cadal pour ma jumelle que j'adore ! Ma titoune akemichounette merci pour ton sasunaru de l'autre fois, alors pour te faire patienter d'un autre Inosaku qui viendra peut-être un jour, et bien en voici un autre en songfic…

* * *

Sakura était tombé amoureuse d'Ino. Même si elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle même n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses sentiments. Comment avait-elle pût passer d'un garçon brun, froid, peu causant à une fille blonde, au sale caractère, et assez excité. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, mais le fait était là, elle aimait Ino. C'est pour ça qu'elle venait de décider de lui dire, et tant pis si elle se faisait rejeter, il fallait qu'elle tente au moins sa chance. Justement là elle était devant Ino là, au milieu de nulle part :

- Ino, te fâche pas, mais je t'aime

_Et quand nos regrets viendront danser  
autour de nous, nous rendre fous  
Seras-tu là ?_

Ino ne sût pas comment réagir. Ino croyait aimer Sasuke. Ino pensait que Sakura était juste sa meilleure amie. Mais devant cette déclaration, Ino sentit son cœur battre.

Ino s'était trompé.

Elle était aussi amoureuse de Sakura. Mais Ino voyait les choses en grand, maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte de ses sentiments, elle voulait être sûr que la rose ne se moquait pas d'elle :

- Tu ne regretteras pas ce que tu m'as dit, tu seras encore là demain ?

_Pour nos souvenirs et nos amours  
Inoubliables inconsolables  
Seras-tu là ?_

Sakura acquiesça, elle serait toujours là demain.

Mais Ino voulait en être sûr, après tout l'amour n'est pas chose facile, il pouvait disparaître du jour au lendemain, Sakura pourrait peut-être se lasser, le laisser s'envoler, et se construire des souvenirs avec quelqu'un d'autre :

- Tu ne me diras pas un jour que Sasuke est plus intéressant, que Naruto te fait flancher, que finalement un garçon c'est mieux… Tu seras encore là si un beau mâle te passe devant les yeux ?

_Pourras-tu suivre là ou je vais ?_

Sakura acquiesça, elle serait toujours là peu importe le garçon qui passe devant ses yeux.

Ino savait qu'on disait parfois des mots qu'on croyait pensé, mais qu'un jour on se rendait compte qu'on se mentait :

- Et si je devais partir loin de tout, est ce que tu serais capable de me suivre même si tu dois tout abandonner… Tu seras encore là quand je serai loin ?

_Sauras-tu vivre le plus mauvais ?_

Sakura acquiesça, elle suivrait Ino au bout du monde s'il le fallait.

La blonde qui depuis tout à l'heure vérifiait les sentiments de Sakura n'en avait pas finis, elle se doutait que même quand on aimait quelqu'un très fort, le monde continuait de tourner et les jours n'étaient pas toujours gais.

- Même si on se dispute, même si on se déteste par moment… tu seras encore là quand les mauvais jours arriveront ?

_La solitude le temps qui passe  
Et l'habitude regardes-les  
Nos ennemis dis-moi que oui  
Dis-moi que oui_

Sakura acquiesça encore une fois, elle n'avait pas peur des mauvais jours si elle pouvait les vivre avec Ino. Cette fois-ci c'était à elle de parler :

- Ecoute moi, je serai là qu'importe le reste, je serai toujours là… N'ait pas peur des jours difficiles, n'ait pas peur que je me lasse, n'ait pas peur que je change d'avis… Je t'aime Ino… Dit moi que toi aussi tu seras là…

_Quand nos secrets n'auront plus cours  
Et quand les jours auront passé  
Seras-tu là?_

Mais Ino ne pouvait pas dire oui, pas encore. Elle avait encore peur. Elle savait aussi que parfois vivre longtemps avec quelqu'un signifiait que l'autre n'aurait plus aucune surprise en réserve, qu'on saurait tout de lui :

- Tu ne te diras pas un jour que je deviens ennuyante ? N'auras tu pas des envies d'ailleurs ? C'est long de rester toujours avec quelqu'un… Tu seras encore là quand on sera vieille et laide ?

_Pour, pour nos soupirs sur le passé  
Que l'on voulait que l'on rêvait  
Seras-tu là?_

Sakura acquiesça elle serait encore là, même quand elle et Ino auront perdu leur jeunesse.

Cependant Ino savait qu'en couple on faisait beaucoup de projets et peu aboutissaient, les regrets seraient toujours présents :

- Même si on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on prévoit, qu'on laisse derrière nous beaucoup de choses… Tu seras encore là quand nos routes seront remplies de soupirs ?

_Le plus mauvais  
La solitude le temps qui passe  
Et l'habitude regardes-les  
Nos ennemis dis-moi que oui  
Dis-moi que oui?_

Sakura acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Puis elle s'approcha d'Ino et posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille :

- Ino, n'ait pas peur de me voir partir, de me voir disparaître, je serai toujours là où tu es. Peu importe les regrets, la vieillesse, et toutes les choses mauvaises qui s'installent dans une vie. Il y aura toujours des jours merveilleux tant que je serai avec toi… Je t'aime… Dit moi que toi aussi tu seras là…

_Là ?  
Seras-tu là ?  
Seras-tu là ?_

Sakura la regardait attendant une réponse, espérant de tout son cœur qu'Ino lui réponde oui, qu'elle serait là parce qu'elle aussi l'aimait. La blonde regarda Sakura, son regard sincère, sa main sur sa joue, son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine. Alors doucement elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sakura, s'en suivit un long baiser entre les deux filles qui scellait leur amour peu importe le temps qui passe, les coups durs, et les habitudes, la solitude, tout irait bien… Ino se sépara doucement de Sakura pour la regarder droit dans les yeux :

- Oui… Moi aussi je serai là.

Fin.

Ino : pourquoi est ce que je finis avec le grand front

Sakura : et moi avec la blondasse ?

L'autatrice : calmez-vous les filles, je vous trouve plutôt mignone moi ensemble

Ino : pas moyen, moi je veux être avec Sasuke

Sakura : moi aussi

L'autatrice : pas moyen, Sasuke est a Naruto

Sasuke : tout à fait

Sakura et Ino : SASUUUKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEE

L'autatrice : non, vous êtes ensembles, vous vous l'êtes promis, pas touche au petit loup

Sakura et Ino : moiiiiinnn

L'autatrice : et pi c'est une fic cadeau pour ma jumelle na moi que j'aime, pour la faire patienter pour une autre fic sakuino que je ferai… Un jour… Et je trouvais que cette songfic allait bien pour vous deux… Bon mon choupinet petit panda des sables, j'espère que cette songfic t'as plût, que c'est pas trop nul… Enfin t'inquiète pour l'autre fic je ferai, j'espère, beaucoup mieux. C'était un titi échauffement là ! Je te n'aime beaucoup, et j'attends ta lettre avec une impatience démesurée.


End file.
